


The Great and Loveable Peridot

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Peridot learns some tips and tricks from Sardonyx





	

"Hey, Peridot. What's up?" Steven asked as he arrived at the barn.  
"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed, "Where are the others?"  
"Oh, they're coming. What do you need help with?" Steven asked.  
"I need someone to straighten out the silo. It would look more... Organized," Peridot said.  
"Oh... Well we could get a fusion to do it," Steven replied.  
"Hm..." The green gem pondered.  
"Hello, Peridot," Pearl said as she and Garnet walked over.  
"Peridot want to straighten the silo. We'd probably have to fix some of the around that area too," Steven explained.  
"Okay," Garnet said walking away.  
"Garnet?" Peridot asked, "Where are you going.  
"To move the silo. Come on, Pearl," the perma-fusion said.  
Pearl followed Garnet over to the silo.  
"What are they doing?" Peri questioned as her and Steven stayed back.  
"Probably fusing into Sardonyx," Steven told her.  
"Sardonyx?" Peridot asked.  
Garnet and Pearl fused, Sardonyx appearing in their place.  
"Oh, Peridot! I'd love to introduce myself, but I'm afraid that will have to wait! Be a dear and show me when the silo is the way you want it," Sardonyx called.  
Peri and Steven went into the barn as Sardonyx picked up the silo.  
"A little bit forward!" Peridot yelled.  
Sardonyx took a small step forward.  
"Right there!"  
The huge fusion carefully set the silo down and Peridot and Steven went outside.  
"Oh, Peridot. Come up here, will you?" Sardonyx requested.  
She offered her hands, letting Peridot climb on one and Steven on another.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Peridot. I've heard much about you. You are an exquisite shade of green. And your hair! It's like mine!" Sardonyx said.  
Peridot smiled looking up at Sardonyx.  
"You know what? You could be my assistant. I'll get you into the show biz. Come by the temple tomorrow, okay? Okay. I'll see you then, my friend!" Sardonyx put the two of them down before unfusing, Garnet and Pearl reappearing. Peridot stared up at the sky.  
"Are you okay, Peridot?" Steven asked.  
"I love Sardonyx..."  
The next day, Peridot showed up at the door of the temple. Steven opened the door and saw Peridot with her bow tie on.  
"Oh hey, Peri. Looking good," Steven said.  
Peridot nodded, "Thank you. Is Sardonyx around?"  
"Well the gems went on a mission, but you can sit with me while you wait," The half gem said.  
"Well... Okay..." The green gem said a little disappointed.  
Steven led Peridot up the stairs to the loft, sitting on the floor and turning the tv on. Peridot sat next to him and looked at the tv. The warp pad activated, a flash of light appearing.  
"The gems!" Steven said getting up. Peridot followed him to the warp pad where the rest of the Crystal Gems greeted them.  
"Peridot, what are you doing here?" Amethyst asked.  
"I have a um... Meeting with Sardonyx," she replied as she fixed her bow tie.  
"Oh. Have fun with that," the purple gem said going to her room.  
"Is Sardonyx ready?" Peridot asked.  
"She's always ready," Garnet answered.  
"Maybe you should back up some," Pearl said.  
Peridot and Steven backed up all the way to the door giving Sardonyx space to form. She appeared as Garnet and Pearl fused, crouching down as she couldn't stand in the house.  
"Ah, Peridot. Right on time. Early even. I love it. Come on then," Sardonyx said, leading her to the temple door, Steven following them into Sardonyx's room. Sardonyx stood once they were in her room.  
"Now to show you the ropes," Sardonyx said.  
All day, Steven watched as Sardonyx taught Peridot all about being in show business, such as tips about being a tv host or a comedian.  
"So, which part of show business do you think I'd do the best in, Sardonyx?" Peridot asked.  
"Hm... Comedy... Or magic," the fusion replied.  
"Comedy?"  
"You know, jokes. Being funny," Sardonyx said.  
"Hm... Why did the chicken cross the road?" Peridot asked.  
"Ah, never mind. How about magic?"  
"I don't know any magic," Peri said.  
"Sure you do. Just use your powers," Sardonyx said.  
Sardonyx placed a metal hoop and a metal table on the ground by Peridot.  
"Practice your metal powers all the time," The fusion said, "And you'll be promoted from magician assist and to magician."  
Over the next week, Peridot constantly practiced her metal manipulation powers and eventually got a couple tricks perfected.  
"Alright, Peridot," Sardonyx started, "To become an official magician, by my standards at least, you have to perform the tricks I assigned you last week. Perform well. Good luck. Break a leg."  
Peridot nodded and stepped over to the stage with Steven acting as her assistant.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the great and lovable Peridot. This is my assistant, Steven. Get ready for this amazing display of..."  
Peridot made a fist and blew into it, a flock of doves appearing and flying out into the 'crowd.'  
"Magic!"  
Steven walked off and came back with a wheeled table as Peridot talked to the 'crowd.'  
"Okay, everyone. This first trick is a simple trick. I am going to take this fork-" Steven handed her the fork and she held it up, "And bend it with my mind."  
The 'crowd' oohed and watched as Peridot held up the fork. She closed her eyes and slowly, for the drama, bent the fork with her powers. Once bent at 90 degrees, she walked across the stage, showing the 'crowd' the fork. Clapping erupted in the room.  
"Yes! A successful fork bend! But can I bend it back perfectly into place?" Peridot asked the crowd.  
The fork slowly bent back into place.  
"Can anyone see a crease? Anyone at all?" Peridot asked.  
No one said anything.  
"Speaking of metal... Another trick," Peri said.  
Steven handed Peridot the metal loop.  
"Steven, if you'd please lay on this table please,"  
Steven laid on the table, adjusting the bow tie of his suit.  
"Watch," Peridot said simply.  
The table slowly lifted in the air.  
"No strings, no cables, no wires," Peridot said, pulling the metal ring over and under the table. She let the table drift through the ring, letting the ring float as well.  
"Hm... Magic," Peridot said smiling.  
The ring and the table gently returned to the ground and Steven stood up and walked off stage.  
"Steven, everyone!" Peridot announced, earning applause, "The last trick performed tonight will be dangerous. As you know, Steven needs to breath air. So... He will be going into the water chamber."  
Steven appeared, pushing a tank water. He climbed up a step ladder and sat on the top, securely locking chains around him. Peridot climbed the step ladder and sat there.  
"Ready, Steven?" Peridot asked.  
The half gem nodded slowly and took a deep breath before slipping into the tank, upside down. Peridot closed the hatch and climbed down the step ladder.  
"Go, Steven!" Peridot shouted.  
Steven struggled, slipping an arm from under one of the chains. He wiggled around in the water, trying to get his arms free.  
Peridot bit her lip and looked at the crowd, "Come on everyone! Cheer him on!"  
She walked off stage as Steven continued to wiggle in the water. He started to hit the glass of the tank. The crowd, including Sardonyx gasped.  
"Um, Peridot?" She called.  
Amethyst waved as she appeared with a red curtain covering up the tank. The banging on the glass continued.  
"Peridot?" Sardonyx asked, worried.  
The curtain was pushed back by Amethyst, revealing Steven standing in front of the tank. He moved aside to show Peridot in the tank instead. Steven and Amethyst opened the hatch, letting Peridot out.  
"Our special helper, Amethyst!" Peridot yelled.  
Clapping filled the room as Amethyst bowed.  
"My assistant, Steven!"  
The clapping continued while Steven bowed.  
"Thank you everyone! The great and lovable Peridot," Sardonyx announced as she walked to the stage.  
The clapping became louder as Peridot bowed.  
"Peridot, that was a lovely show. You had me a bit worried there at the end. Very nice. And now I'd like to promote you to a magician," Sardonyx said, handing Peridot a black hat with a stripe around it the same color as her bow tie as well as a black cape with the inside being the same color as the bow tie as well.  
Peridot put them on and jumped in the air.  
"Yay, Peridot!" Steven said smiling.  
"Hey, that's all for now folks," Sardonyx said, escorting Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven out the room.  
"I'm sorry, Peridot, but I've got to run," Sardonyx said.  
"That's okay, Sardonyx. That's show biz, right?" Peri asked.  
Sardonyx laughed, "You've learned a lot, but yes. That's show biz."  
She disappeared, Garnet and Pearl appearing.  
"Congrats on magician status, Peridot," Amethyst said.  
"Peridot? What's up?" Steven asked.  
"Magic,"


End file.
